


Keep You From Throwing Snowballs

by Flyingintospace



Series: Christmas 2017 [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston has a plan to stop Mitch from throwing snowballs.





	Keep You From Throwing Snowballs

Mitch let out a yelp as he was tackled into the snow bank. "What was that for?" Mitch sputtered.

Auston smirked down at him. "Had to keep you from throwing snowballs at me.”

"And you think this is going to stop me," Mitch's eyes flashed as his hands dug into the snow.

"But I have a distraction all prepared," Auston declared before he leaned down to kiss Mitch.

When Auston finally pulled away, Mitch was grinning dopily at him.

"Distracted?" Auston asked.

"Nope!" Mitch declared before shoving snow down Auston's coat and squirming away from him with a laugh.


End file.
